Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic
by LaudRain
Summary: Story about a girl that has a crush on Neji, but she has no hope on him to see her with the same eyes she looks at him because the way she is. She has blue skin with tribal tattoos that change as she grows older with green eyes. After being turndown by Neji what will she do? Some other people want her but not for good, will she go with them or stay in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 1: Not a good beginning.

A beautiful morning in the Konoha village. The sun slowly rises above the horizon making the streets of Konoha light up. Around 7:00 am people already on the streets ready for their day. Some kids running chasing another kid until they got to a dark valley.

_Yeah there's no way out you blue weirdo._

_Hahahaha_.

Aisha: Would you guys leave me alone? Is too early for this!

_Nah we like messing with you! Who brought the eggs?_

_I did!_

_Now take this._

Aisha: No please!

The kids began to throw the eggs to her poor defenseless girl. This was no ornery girl, for one reason she was called "blue weirdo". Aisha Yamashi was is a rare specie, she looks like a human, her skin is blue with tribal tattoos, green eyes and black hair. Her specie is really strong but since she is the last one of them she can't use her powers as much. Her family died of a rare disease a year after she was born, it was a miracle she didn't got sick. She was alone till the Hokage took her in and she then later on met Naruto that is her best friend a long with Rock Lee.

The first egg hit her on her black hair, then two more on her arm and face, and they kids just laugh at her. Then a kid was going to pour some raw milk on her.

_With this you will smell for weeks! You won't even show up to the academy._

Aisha: No!

Right before the kid was about the pour the raw milk on her a kunai flew almost hitting the kid's hand and he drop the gallon of milk to the ground, not even a single drop of the raw milk fell on her. All the kids turn around and saw Neji and behind him lady Hinata.

_Ugh here it comes! Are you going to talk to me about my destiny?_

Neji ran towards the kid and grab his neck pushing him against a wall.

Hinata: Neji!

Neji: From what I see, you are probably going to die young. You are nothing but trash. Now get out of here before I finish you.

He let go of the kid and him along with the rest of the kids ran away. Aisha sat on the ground looking at Neji, Neji looked at her she then gave him a small smile.

Aisha: Arigato Neji-kun.

Neji just looked at her for a few more seconds and walked away.

Neji: Lets go Lady Hinata.

Hinata: Um…

Hinata walked towards Aisha and helped her up.

Aisha: It's fine lady Hinata.

Hinata: Let's go… I'll walk you to your house. Neji please go on without me.

Neji: You know I can't. Just leave her she can go to her house on her own.

Hinata: Neji please.

Neji: *Sigh* Lets go.

So lady Hinata and Neji walked Aisha to her house, Aisha couldn't stop staring at Neji, even though he didn't looked at her once. Finally there Aisha thank them both and went inside her house.

Aisha: How embarrassing…

Naruto: Good morning!

Aisha: Naruto!? Lee?! Aren't you spouse to be at the academy?

Naruto: I don't feel like going, so I made Lee skip class too.

Lee: I'm freaking out! I have never done this!

Naruto: Hahaha… Aisha… You look-

Aisha: I know…

Naruto: It was those kid weren't them? I've told you we can walk you to the academy and back home!

Aisha: No. You guys are way closer to the academy than I am, I'm not going to make you be late cause of me.

Lee: Who walked you home? I saw some people leaving.

Aisha: Lady Hinata and… Neji.

Aisha smiled a little and blushed when she said Neji.

Naruto: Huh? Aisha you got something red on your cheeks.

Aisha: No I don't!

Lee: You like Neji!

Aisha: No way! I'm going to take a bath, please go to the academy guys, tell Iruka sensei what happen I'm sure he will understand.

So Naruto and Lee head to the academy and told Iruka what happen to Aisha but Iruka already knew.

Naruto: Huuuh? How do you know?

Iruka: Well Neji told me.

Lee: *whispers to Naruto* I'm sure Neji likes her as well.

Neji: No I don't.

Lee: You weren't spouse to hear that!

Few days went by and Aisha was nowhere to be seen, not even by Naruto or Lee, they were out on a mission. Later one day someone knock on the door. Aisha got off her bed cleaned her eyes and went to the door to see no other than Sasuke.

Aisha: Sasuke?

Sasuke: You need to go the academy or you'll be in trouble with the Hokage, bye.

Aisha: Whatever.

Sasuke: Whatever you weirdo.

Aisha: Will you cut it out! Everyone calls me a weirdo! I know I'm weird no need to remind me!

Sasuke: Whatever you say. I bet if there where more of you there would be called weirdo's too.

Aisha: If they were more of me we would have kick your a-

Sasuke: Watch it Yamashi. I wouldn't be talking to me like that if I were you. You are a defenseless freak that has abilities to kill and do whatever you please yet you can't cause you are in excision, that's why you are here. You will never be a great ninja cause everyone wants your power, you will always be in danger and you will never be able to defend yourself cause you don't know how to use your powers. You blue freak.

Aisha lost it and punched Sasuke in the face making fly 10 feet away from her. Sasuke laid on the floor and then a cloud of smoke appeared and he disappeared

Aisha: Coward.

Aisha sat in front of her house crying, asking herself why would people treat her this way.

Aisha: Look at Kiba he was does weird things on his cheeks and no one says anything about him and so does Naruto and Choji!

_What are you doing?_

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 2: Thank You Mother Nature.

Aisha: Huh?

Aisha looked up no other than Neji.

Aisha: Neji!

Aisha got up fast and cleaned her tears, she then bow to Neji. Neji just looked at her as she bow to him, he looked at her blue skin, her tribal tattoos that were a part of her skin and her green watery eyes. Aisha stood there awkwardly wondering what was wrong with him and why was he there in the first place.

Neji: What are you doing?

Aisha: No-Nothing.

Neji: Right. You expect me to believe that?

Aisha: *Sigh* Neji…

Neji: I came here to tell you that you have to go the academy next week, or you will be in serious trouble with the Hokage.

Aisha: I know, Sasuke told me.

Neji: Sasuke was here?

Aisha: Yes, he told me about it and… some other stuff.

Neji: "Some other stuff"? Like? Don't tell me, insulting you.

Aisha: Pretty much yeah, haha.

Neji: Why is that funny? Weren't you crying when I got here?

Aisha: Yeah but I guess something you have to make fun of yourself once in a while, don't you think?

Neji: Everyone makes fun of you all the time. Don't tell me that doesn't bother you.

Aisha: I guess it does…

Neji: It does.

There was a moment of silence between them, Neji sat on the floor, Aisha was more surprise she never thought she could have a long conversation with Neji well she has never had any conversation with him, she rarely talks to anyone only Naruto and Lee, all though she was in the same team as Neji and Lee, Neji and her didn't talk much. And she was even more surprise that he didn't leave, that just sat there. So Aisha sat beside him but not too close like 3 feet apart, Neji notice but didn't do anything about it.

Aisha: Soooo…

Neji: So…

Aisha: Awkward…

Neji: You're making this awkward.

Aisha: I guess. So Lee is on a mission right?

_Why am I asking this?! _Aisha thought.

Neji: I think he is just training with Gui-sensai.

Aisha: Weird he didn't invite me, we always train.

Neji: Hm.

Aisha: Yeah…

Neji: So… Lee…

Aisha: What about him?

Neji: You guys seem to be really close friends.

Aisha: Yeah, same with Naruto.

Neji: I see.

Aisha: Yeah, funniest thing happen last week! We went out to get some Ramen and… Neji… Where are you going?

Neji got up without her noticing and began to walk away.

Neji: Home, its getting dark you should get inside your house as well.

Suddenly Neji felt a hand on his shoulder, he then turn around and saw Aisha.

Aisha: Goodnight Neji-kun. Thanks for spending time with me, it means a lot.

Neji looked at her and then looked at her hand on his shoulder, Aisha let go quickly thinking that he think is disgusting for a thing like her to be touching him. He then looked at her for a few more seconds and left. Aisha just walked inside her house, she felt kind of good just knowing her crush, Neji, spent a few minutes with her.

That same night there was a storm announce on Konoha, so Aisha just closed all the windows and doors and just stayed in the living room, she put a mattress on the floor, a lot of pillows and a lot blankets. 12:00am already and Aisha couldn't stop thinking about Neji. Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door that made Aisha jumped.

_Who the hell is out in a storm like this? _Aisha thought.

Neji: Aisha!

Aisha: Neji!?

Aisha ran and opened the door and Neji fell on the floor, he was pushed by a strong wind.

Aisha: Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing out in a storm like this?!

Neji: *Sigh* I was in the academy doing some work and I forgot a storm was announce. I just ran back to my house but my house is further away so I came here.

Aisha: And what do you expect me to do with you here?

Neji didn't say a word he just looked at her in an angry/serious way.

Aisha: Are you saying you're going to stay here?

_HELL YES! THANK YOU MOTHER NATURE! _Aisha thought.

Neji: Just till the storm calms down.

_Good enough for me. _Aisha thought.

Aisha: Very well. Down the hall there's the bathroom so you can dry yourself, I don't want you getting sick here. I'll get you some clothes.

Few minutes went by and Neji got out of the bathroom with a big nightshirt and some gray pajama pants.

Neji: This is yours?

Aisha: Yeah.

So Neji and Aisha sat down on the mattress, Neji in a corner and Aisha in another corner. There was nothing but silence and Aisha just felt as Neji didn't wanted to be there with her.

Aisha: Neji-kun…

Neji: What?

Aisha: It feels like you don't want to be here… With… Me. Do you want me to go? I can just go to my room, or you can go to a room and I'll stay here…

Neji: I haven't said anything but as you wish.

Aisha: I didn't mean it like that…

Soon Neji left to a guest room and Aisha was left alone with only candles and a bit of darkness. Aisha tried to sleep but couldn't, just the thought that Neji was in her house, and that he probably didn't wanted to be close to her just made her crazy and upset.

_If I only knew what he was thinking. _Aisha thought.

(At Neji's room)

*_Sigh* This girl thinks she knows what I'm thinking by saying "It feels like you don't want to be here" So stupid, no way her destiny is a good one, she looks so damn weak and even more knowing that she is capable of doing so much but she can't cause if she does she will be in big trouble. If I was her I would already broken that rule. _Neji thought.

Aisha: Neji!

Aisha scrammed for help, Neji ran outside to her calling to see that a heavy wind opened all the windows and she couldn't close them because the wind was to heavy and strong.

Aisha: Don't just stand there! Help me!

Neji ran and help her close all the windows, when they finally got to the last window Aisha placed her hand in a corner of the window and Neji didn't notice her hand was there so he place his hand there as well and now their hands were touching. Aisha and Neji stopped what they were doing and looked at each other still with their hands touching. Since Neji is so emotionless for Aisha she didn't see any reaction or emotion he just looked at her.

Both of them staring at each other, hands still touching.

Aisha: Ne-Neji…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 3: Misunderstood/One of her techniques.

Both Neji and Aisha were staring at each other, Neji looked at her shiny green eyes with no emotion at all towards her, they felt little drops of rain on their faces and a strong wind hitting them both but none on them move and still with their hands touching. Out side the window there is a tree and one huge branch began to break.

Aisha: Neji…

Neji: Move!

It turns out that the huge branch broke and head inside the house and went through the window. Neji pushed Aisha out of the way, both landed on the floor. Aisha with her back against the wooden floor and Neji on top of her. Aisha in shocked and with blushed on her face just staring at Neji and Neji looking back at the branch he then got up and look at his clothes and saw that he was cover with little pieces of wood, leafs and cover with water.

Neji: Disgusting.

Aisha opened her eyes thinking that he was referring to her. She thinks of herself as a disgusting creature, that's why people never want to around her and that's what people call her, "blue freak" or "disgusting". That's why she keeps her distance for others, like when she sat down 3 feet apart from Neji and when they were on the mattress she was in another corner far away from him.

Aisha felt her heart broke to those words and even come coming from her crush, even though she knows Neji will never look at her the same way she looks at him. Aisha slowly got up looking down she then took a look at Neji and saw some blood on his cheek and on his arm.

Aisha: Your hurt… I'll get something for you.

Aisha gave him a wet towel and some bandages she then walked away. Neji stood there watching her leave thinking that when someone is hurt your spouse to help them clean their wounds but Aisha just walked away, she didn't wanted to touch him.

Morning already after a long bad sleepless night for Aisha, the sun was bright, the streets were wet and not a lot of people were out. Aisha was awake making some breakfast for her and Neji, few minutes later she was done and Neji walked to the kitchen announcing that he was leaving.

Aisha: I made us some breakfast.

Neji: Is ok. I must go.

With no time to lose Neji left.

_Of course is okay. Who would eat this food after being touched by a disgusting blue freak like me? _Aisha thought.

That same day Aisha attended to the academy and her team was given a mission to go to another village to get food and water for the village.

Gui-sensei: I see the storm really did a lot of damage to Konoha.

Hokage: Yes it did. Well you know what to do. You're dismiss.

(At the Konoha gate)

Gui-sensei: All right! Who's ready for this mission?!

Lee: I am!

Aisha: Sure.

Neji: Hm.

Gui-sensei: Alright! Aisha! You better not skip class this time, all right?

Aisha: *Rolls eyes* Yes.

Gui-sensei: Lets go!

So the mission began, Neji was quiet as always, Lee was talking with Gui-sensei and Aisha was walking behind. Neji stopped and looked at Aisha.

Aisha: What?

Neji: Walk faster.

Neji walked towards her, he was going to place his hand on her shoulder to give her a little push so she could walk faster and with the group. But just before he was about to touch her she took a step back.

Aisha: No, I'm disgusting. Don't touch me.

Aisha then walked ahead leaving Neji behind. Neji stood there wondering why would she say that to him when he has never called her that. 5 hours later and they got to another village to get food and water for the people of Konoha.

Gui-sensei: I think we got everything. Lets head back.

Lee: We should make a race!

Aisha and Neji: No.

Gui-sensei: Let's do it Lee! 1…2…3… GO!

So Lee and Giu-sensei took of running as fast as they could leaving Neji and Aisha behind. They just walked in silence and far away from each other, Neji notice her odd behavior.

Neji: Hm.

Aisha: What?

Neji: What?

Aisha: Why you "Hm"?

Neji: Can't I?

Aisha: Sure…

Neji: I never called you disgusting.

Aisha: Yes you did. Back in my place when that huge branch almost killed us.

Neji: I meant disgusting cause I was cover with water, wood and leafs. Is that why you gave me the wet towel, some bandages and left?

Aisha: I thought you were saying disgusting to me.

Neji: I was not.

Aisha: I'm glad…

Kisame: Well what do we have here?

Neji and Aisha stopped got in position to attack, Neji took out his Kunai and Aisha stood there with her fists ready.

Kisame, who didn't know Kisame? Kisame looked at Aisha, he looked at her rare blue skin with tattoos. He wasn't alone another guy was with him ready to fight Neji and Aisha.

Kisame: We've been searching for people to fight or more like kill. I need to see these stupid boy techniques. So… Fight them.

_Hell yeah._

The boy took a katana and was ready to fight them. Aisha took a step forward.

Neji: I got this.

Neji activated his byakugan and the fight began, Aisha was keeping an eye on Kisame just in case he did tried to do something. Kisame just looked at her with an evil smile and Aisha just looked at her with an evil look. Then a scream was heard and it was no other than Neji, he went flying to a tree, Aisha ran to him and laid his head on her lap, she called out for him but he wasn't responding.

Aisha: Neji! C'mon man wake up!

_You're next._

Aisha looked at the boy, she slowly laid Neji on the ground and stood up.

_Hold on Neji…_ Aisha thought.

Kisame: Finish her.

_AAAAAHHHH!_

Aisha stood there and waited for the boy to get close enough to make her move.

_She's just going to let me hit her? Very well then! _The boy thought.

_Hm. This boy doesn't know what's going to hit him. _Kisame thought.

Right when the boy was getting closer to Aisha with his Katana he was going to stab her but then her green eyes began to glow and she pushes the Katana to the side and with her hand she tap the boys chest hard, hard enough that he flew and broke two trees in half.

He was dead. Aisha hit him were the heart is and with the hidden force she has she killed him. She knows she's not spouse to use her techniques but no one important was there to tell on her and Neji was knocked out. Soon her eyes stop glowing and she stood there staring at Kisame with a killer look. Kisame just chuckled at her.

Kisame: I knew your dad. That is when he almost killed me.

Aisha: Too bad he didn't.

Kisame: You are just the Akatsuki type.

Aisha: No idea what is that and I don't care. Let's finish this!

Gui-sensei: Aisha, Neji!

Kisame: I guess my time is up. Later.

Kisame left in a matter of seconds jumping through the trees, Aisha was going to follow him but Gui-sensei stopped her.

Gui-sensei: Let him go Aisha. Neji needs medical attention. Lee carry Neji to Konoha as soon as possible.

Lee: Yes sir!

Lee left. Gui-sensei looked at Aisha and she looked down, she knew Gui-sensei wasn't stupid, for sure he knew that she use her techniques.

Gui-sensei: I wont say anything. But this cannot happen again, do you understand?

Aisha: Yes.

Gui-sensei: I'll make sure Lee doesn't say anything either. Let's go.

Aisha: Arigato Gui-sensei.

Gui-sensei: No problem!

He gave her thumbs up and then they left tot the hospital.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 4: A moment of peace and now is gone.

Gui-sensei and Aisha got to Konoha in no time, Aisha went straight to the hospital while Gui-sensei went to the Hokage to report the mission and what had happen to Neji. At the hospital Aisha ran to the counter.

Aisha: Neji Hyuga!

Nurse: Um second floor, room 245.

Aisha: Arigato!

She said while running to the room. When she finally got there she slam the door open making the nurse and the people who were in there jumped.

Lee: Aisha! You made it.

Aisha: Yes. How's Neji?

Nurse: He will be all right, he just need plenty of rest. You his… Girlfriend?

Aisha: What? No.

Nurse: Yeah I thought so. Excuse me.

Aisha: Bit-

Lee: What happen?

Aisha: *Sigh* I'll tell you later. But… don't tell that I-

Lee: I wont say that you use your techniques.

Aisha: Thanks Lee.

Hours went by and it was already dark, Gui-sensei arrived later along with lady Hinata and her team mates Kiba and Shino. It was around 10pm everyone was asleep in the little room Neji was except for Aisha. The room wasn't dark nor bright, there was a dim light that from a small lamp creating a sleepy environment.

_This should be me in that bed all beat up. Everyone is worried about Neji now, but if that would have been me no one will be here worried about me, only Naruto, Lee and Gui-sensei. I should have fought that stupid boy along with Neji and everyone would have been in their houses doing whatever they do after a mission. Why didn't I just fight a long with Neji? _Aisha thought.

Aisha's thoughts were interrupted but a loud sigh, it was no other than Neji waking up. Aisha stood up and walked beside the bed. Neji slowly began to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Aisha's green eyes that for some reason they were always bright even in the dark.

Aisha: Neji… How are you feeling?

Neji: My head hurts a little.

Aisha: You should rest.

Neji: No.

Neji tried to stand up but he was still too weak to move so he whined a little, Aisha was going to stop him by putting her hands on his shoulders but she stopped, she doesn't like touching people cause of the way she is. Neji saw this and looked at her.

Neji: You don't have to keep distance from me you know?

Aisha: I always do.

Neji: Just letting you kno-… Hinata is here and her teammates?

Aisha: Yeah, she was really worried and her teammates came here with her as well.

Neji: Hm.

Aisha: I'm sorry I didn't fought with you. I bet if I would have fight with you, you wouldn't be here.

Neji: I told you to let me handle it, didn't I?

Aisha: Yes bu-

Neji: But nothing. What happen to the guy anyways?

Aisha: I… I killed him.

Neji looked at her sort of in shocked.

Neji: You're not spouse to use your techniques.

Aisha: I wont tell if you don't.

Neji: Hm. Okay.

Few days went by and Neji was release from the hospital. Aisha and Neji didn't talk as much after that, she knew Neji would never like her so she never got her hopes up but in a way it did hurt her. They went on 3 more missions and still didn't talk.

A month later Aisha was walking through the streets of Konoha alone she was in her own little world, she then looked forward the road she was walking on and saw Neji walking in her direction also alone. As they walked pass each other Aisha bow to him and kept on walking Neji stopped and watch her walked away.

Neji: Aisha.

Aisha stopped, she was in shocked that he call her, she then turned around and face him. He walked towards her and got really close to her face like if she had something on it, Aisha freaked out and took a few steps back.

Aisha: What?!

Neji: Your tattoos or whatever they're call, they changed.

Aisha: They change as I get older, they will never stay the same.

Neji: I see.

Aisha: Yeah… Well see ya.

Neji: Want to train?

Aisha: Um… Sure.

So Neji and Aisha went to the training fields, they stayed there all day long till it got dark. They practice throwing some kunais, cloning, fighting and they even fought each other. Nighttime arrived, both of them exhausted from all the training they decided to lay on the ground each one a feet separate from each other.

Aisha: Damn… This training was awesome!

Neji: Hm.

Aisha: The sky is so pretty! I don't think I've ever seen the sky full of stars like that!

Neji: I guess is okay.

Aisha: "Okay"?! It's amazing!

There was a moment of silent but it wasn't awkward or anything it was kind of peaceful so it was okay. Both of them staring at the sky full of start and at the same time they slowly began to close their eyes, this moment couldn't be more peaceful for Aisha, she just loved it and the fact that she was with Neji it made her more happy.

Suddenly there was a light breeze that sent chill down their spine at the same time, with their eyes close out of nowhere their hands began to slowly look for each others hands, till they finally met. Now Aisha and Neji were holding hands and they actually didn't care, it was like a move they both made. So they stayed like that for a while till they doze of to dream land.

Few hours went by and it was around 2am, Neji woke Aisha up and they head back to their houses, they weren't holding hands or anything but it was okay it wasn't awkward or anything. At Aisha house Neji walked her to her door.

Neji: Goodnight.

Aisha: Goodnight Neji. Um why did we stop talking for a month?

Neji: I don't know, I guess I wanted to leave you alone cause it looks like you keep way too much distance with me.

Aisha: I guess…

Neji: Goodnight.

Aisha: Be careful going home.

Neji: I will. Later

Aisha entered her house with a big smile on her face.

_Is he really looking at me the way I look at him? Take it easy Aisha! _Aisha thought.

She then notice that a candle was lite up in her living room.

Kisame: Hello there.

Aisha: Wha- How the hell did you find me you fish!?

Kisame: Haha take it easy, I'm just here to chat.

Aisha: I don't want to chat, get out of my house!

Kisame: What if I don't?

Aisha then ran at full speed towards Kisame while he just stood there with an evil smile on his face. Then Aisha was punched in the face making her fly till the end of the living room.

_Is this her?_

Aisha open her eyes and look at who ever said those words, she couldn't be more in shock.

Kisame: Yes.

_No big deal._

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 5: "I Told You So."

Aisha: I-Itachi?!

Itachi: So you know me.

Aisha: Who doesn't?!

Kisame: We are here to make you an offer.

Aisha: I'm not interested!

Kisame: Hm.

Itachi then grabbed Aisha by the neck lifting her up in the air she then tried to kick him but failed, he then slam her against a wall making her scream in pain. Kisame rested his back beside her against the wall she was on.

Kisame: Please don't make it difficult. Just listen.

Aisha: Let… Go… Of Me…

Kisame: Listen first honey. We are here to invite you to our organization, the Akatsuki. We are a criminal organization comprised of S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in the entire shinobi world. Our main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for our plan of world domination. That means your little friend Naruto.

Aisha: N-No!

Kisame: Shhh. You don't want to die right? And not this way, I mean you're the last of your species. Anyways, team members must function very well, or at least well enough to accomplish their tasks, even though some may have mutual problems with each other. Like me an Itachi, we don't get along that well.

Itachi: Get to the point.

Kisame: Right. Since you are so… special and wanted cause of the way you are and the specie you are you should join us and the first time I saw you your techniques are very well develop for not been able to practice them, but they need work. You will be able to use all you techniques even ones you don't even know you got. We got all the information of your specie and you have to idea what you are capable of doing.

Aisha: No!

Kisame: I saw what you did when you killed that boy. You didn't think twice.

Aisha: I… was protecting my… comrade.

Kisame: Comrade? Hahahahaha. You mean that blind guy?

Aisha: He's not blind!

Kisame: I bet he thinks you're disgusting.

Aisha: No he doesn't!

Kisame: Everyone does. We for sure wont treat you that way. We will treasure your techniques and who knows… No one is as powerful as you. You may even become our leader.

Aisha reminded silence and didn't say anything. Itachi then let go of her neck making her fall on the floor.

Kisame: I bet you liked when I said "become our leader". No one telling you what to do, no one insulting you and who ever does that you will kill them or sent someone to kill them.

Aisha: I'm not one of you. Go look for someone else.

Kisame: You will come to us. Later.

Kisame then head out leaving Itachi standing in front of Aisha, Aisha did nothing but just look at Itachi like if she wanted to kill him.

Itachi: You have no one. No one. You were brought to this world alone and you will leave this world alone. Even the closest one's to you will turn you down and give their back on you slowly and you will have no one by your side. Your choice if you want to join. The offer will always be open.

Itachi walked away leaving her behind lost in her thoughts, thinking that there is no one that her closest friends will turn their back on her, that there was no way that that could ever happen.

Months went by, Aisha didn't say a word about the encounter she had with Kisame and the Itachi, she just pretended that never happen.

One chilly night in Konoha the streets were busy cause of food festival all over the village. Aisha was walking down the streets and saw no other than Naruto with Sakura. So Aisha walked towards them.

Aisha: What sup guys?

Naruto: Hey Aisha!

Sakura: Hi. Um Aisha… Your tattoos are different.

Aisha: Ah yeah, they change as I grow older.

Naruto: Hey hey hey! Let's go eat some ramen!

Sakura and Aisha: If you pay.

Naruto: Whaaaat? Fine.

Sakura and Aisha giggled and walked to the ramen shop. At the ramen shop Naruto was eating all the food he could get while Sakura and Aisha just stared at him in shock.

Sakura: Naruto if you keep eating you will get fat.

Naruto: Whatever! I'll train and then everything will be all right, believe it!

Aisha: Right.

Sakura started to discuss with Naruto about how fat he was going to get Aisha just smiled awkwardly and stayed quite. She then felt someone looking at her, she look out of the ramen shop and saw Neji standing outside like if he was waiting for her. Aisha gently smiled at him and walked out side leaving Naruto and Sakura with their discussion, they didn't even notice she left.

Neji: Hi.

Aisha: Hello.

Neji: Want to walk around?

Aisha: You don't even need to ask.

She said with a big smile on her face, Neji gave her a little fast smile and he then began to walk leaving her behind, well she decided to stay behind, she was in shock to see him smile at her, she then snap out of it and catch up to him. They began to walk and try almost every food on the tables that were out on the streets.

Aisha: Great food, don't you think?

Neji: Is okay. You want to go to the training fields?

Aisha: Sure!

So Neji and Aisha head to the empty training field. It was breezy and even though it was nighttime the moon was as bright as anyone can imagine. Aisha and Neji stood there in the middle of the training field without saying a word, then Aisha's mind started to wonder, she began to think on how much she likes Neji, she thought that this was the perfect moment to tell him how she feels but then a little giggle slip out of her mouth. Why was it funny? Cause for her Neji will never look at her the same way she looks at him

Neji: What's so funny?

Aisha: Hehe. Don't worry, just me thinking.

Neji: About?

Aisha: I said don't worry.

Neji: Well now you brought it up and I want to know, tell me.

Aisha: *Sigh* Is about a boy.

Neji: A boy? You mean you like him.

Aisha: Haha. A lot.

Neji: Well you should tell him.

Aisha: Neji… Look at me. He will never see me the same way I see him.

Neji: Well I have no idea who he is so how should I know? Or how would you know?

Aisha: Trust me, I know.

Neji: Go and tell him.

Aisha: What? No! You can't make me.

Neji: Don't be scared and just tell him.

Aisha: No!

Neji: Aisha I tell you to go and tell him.

Aisha: Okay let me get this straight. You want me to go and tell the boy I like how I feel for him?

Neji: Yes.

Aisha: Now?

Neji: Yes.

Aisha: Now?

Neji: Now.

Aisha: Right now?

Neji: Yes!

Aisha: Fine! Neji, I like you!

Neji stood there quite with a shocked look on his face. They stayed there without saying a word, Aisha was looking at Neji in a very serious way while in the other hand Neji just didn't say anything and that couldn't hurt her more.

Aisha: I told you so.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 6: A broken heart/ "I'm not letting go!".

Aisha felt her tears gathering in her eyes and Neji notice them, she then walked past him and began to walk away still holding on to her tears. She suddenly felt a hand grabbing her wrist she turned around to see Neji looking deep into her eyes.

Aisha: What?!

Neji didn't say a word, he was still in shock, so Aisha snatch her hand away from his.

Aisha: You think this is a game?! Don't play with me Neji!

Aisha jumped through the trees away from him, leaving Neji behind staring at her while she jumped away. Aisha was going at full speed, tears running down her face.

_He couldn't even just say a word?! He just stood there like a Baka that he is and didn't say anything! Screw you Neji! _Aisha thought.

Finally she made it to her house, she slam the door open, then closed it and locked it, she ran to her room and throw herself into bed and began to cry as hard as she could, letting out all the pain she has felt through all this years, letting out her memories of people calling her "blue freak" or calling her "disgusting", letting out the fact that she couldn't do much because she was the last of her species, that she was alone with no one and letting out the fact that her crush didn't say a word to her confession.

Out side her house it was dark and kind of rainy, in front of Aisha's house there is a really big tree and on one of the branches there was Kisame with an evil grin on his face. Suddenly someone jumped out of a higher branch and stood beside Kisame.

Itachi: I was right.

Kisame: Yes you were.

Itachi: And now we wait.

Kisame: For her to come to us.

A heavy wind past right in front of them, the wind dragged with him some leafs and after the wind past in front on them they disappeared in the dark.

_Little by little my heart begins to lose hope, it begins to lose its voice… _Aisha thought.

Three days had past by and no one has seen Aisha.

Iruka: Yamashi Aisha, Yamashi Aisha? Has anyone seen Aisha? It has been over three days that she hasn't show up to class. Naruto?

Naruto: Nope.

Iruka: Lee?

Lee: Sorry, haven't seen her.

Iruka: Neji?

Neji: How should I know?

Iruka: You have spent time with her, I just guessed you have seen her or no?

Neji: No.

The students began to whisper things about him and Aisha then a boy behind said "Neji with the blue freak?".

Neji: What did you say?

_No-Nothing!_

Neji: Thought so.

Iruka: Neji can you please go to her house and get her?

Neji: No. Ask someone else.

Iruka: Very well then. Naruto, Lee?

Naruto: Sure thing! Let's go Lee!

Naruto and Lee ran out to look for Aisha.

Iruka: I MEANT ONE OF YOU GUYS NOT THE TWO OF YOU!

Naruto screaming from outside: Sorry Iruka-sensei can't hear youuuuuu!

Iruka: *Sigh*

Neji: Hm.

At Aisha's house.

Naruto: *Knocks on door* Aishaaaaa! Hey Aisha are you there?

Lee: What could be wrong with her?

Naruto: No idea.

Then the door slowly opened and then a voice was heard.

Aisha: Is Neji with you guys?

Naruto: Neji?

Lee: No.

Aisha then opened the door, Naruto and Lee saw her and they thought she was sick, she had a runny nose and her eyes cover with tears.

Naruto: Are you sick? Do you have a cold?

Aisha: Yeah… But I'll be fine… Eventually. Do you guys mind, I kind of want to be alone…

Naruto: Um Sure… Let's go Lee.

As Aisha turned her back to go inside her house she heard a familiar voice and that voice was no other than Neji's.

Neji: We got a mission, let's go Lee, Aisha.

Aisha: *Sigh* I'll be out in a minute.

At the entry of Konoha.

Gui-sensei: All right, who's ready for this mission!

Lee: I am!

Gui-sensei: That's the spirit! Aisha are you feeling better?

Aisha: Sure…

Gui-sensei: All right. So our mission is to go to the Hidden Village of Rain to get some scrolls and get it back to the Hokage. This is a dangerous mission, a lot of rouge ninjas will like to get their hands on these scrolls and we cannot let them! We must protect them with our lives! Understand?!

Lee, Aisha and Neji: Understood!

Gui-sensei: All right! Let's go!

On their way to the Hidden Village of Rain no one was really talking. The day was foggy and cold so everyone was wearing jackets. Aisha wanted to look at Neji so badly but she hold herself not to. Neji was walking and looking straight to the road. Lee was looking around and the same with Gui-sensei.

When they finally made it to the Hidden Village of Rain they took the scrolls and head back as fast as they could, it was getting dark so they didn't wanted to lose any time resting and Aisha wanted to go home, she felt like she couldn't hold her tears for too long. On their way back they heard some branches being move and with the fog it was really hard to see.

Gui-sensei: Neji.

Neji: Got it.

Neji activated his byakugan to see if there was anyone there while Aisha, Lee and Gui-sensei got in position to fight.

Gui-sensei: Aisha you may use the Chakra fist, I don't think super strength will do the trick.

Aisha: Awesome.

Aisha then put her hands into fists and blue Chakra began to come out of her fists, this is one of her techniques that she may use with permission.

Gui-sensei: See anything Neji?

Neji: I see them all right, two of them, they don't look like if they could fight but they are armed.

Aisha: Do we look for them or wait?

_So this is the famous last Yamashi, and I thought I would never see one._

Gui-sensei: Aisha! Behind Neji!

_Don't worry we don't want her, we just want the scrolls or else we will kill the last Yamashi._

Aisha: How dare you threat me like that!

Gui-sensei: Aisha! Behind Neji!

Neji: Get behind me!

Aisha then got behind Neji.

Gui-sensei: Alright Lee let's fight him, Neji protect Aisha from the other guy.

Aisha: I can take care of my self! I don't need Neji!

Gui-sensei: Aisha you stay still unless something happens to Neji.

Aisha sigh and then the fight began, Aisha was more than angry just cause the fact that she couldn't fight because she is always in danger. The guy that Neji was fighting then ran off Neji and Aisha followed him, since the fog was so thick they began to lose sight of the guy, they kept on searching until Neji fell down and Aisha stopped.

Aisha: Neji where are you?!

She got on to the ground and began to search with her hands till she reach out to a part that she couldn't feel the ground anymore, it was a ravine and Neji was hanging from it.

Neji: Aisha don't get any closer!

Aisha: But where are you?!

Neji: Just stay put! You don't know if the guy is around!

Aisha just ignored him and began to look for him, she followed his voice as she crawl still trying to feel something until she finally felt his hand.

Aisha: Got you!

Neji: No! Look out!

The guy came out of the thick fog and stabbed Aisha with a Kunai on her ankle.

Aisha: Aaahh!

_Hahaha! Hey boss I found the little brats. Looks like they like each other. Do you guys have a crush on each other?_

Aisha: Shut up!

Gui-sensei: Aisha look out!

Aisha: With what?!

Neji activated him byakugan and was able to see what Gui-sensei meant when he said "look out", it looks like the so call boss throw a kunai with an explosive paper near Aisha and she couldn't see it.

Neji: Aisha! There's a kunai with an explosive paper right near you! Let go of me and get away!

Aisha: I'm not letting go!

Aisha then looked around and saw the flames of the explosive paper but it was too late to do anything and run away.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Just The Way You Are: A Neji Love Fanfic.

Chapter 7: "I see."

The explosive blows up and the ground begand to break and Aisha and Neji fell down.

Gui-sensei and Lee: Guys!

Aisha: Aaaahh!

Time went slow for Neji and Aisha. As Neji was falling he looked at Aisha screaming with her eyes close and still holding to his hand, Neji could see rocks falling beside them as they were on the air. Neji then grabbed on to Aisha's arm pulling her close to him, her face landed on his chest along with her hands, Neji then wrap his arms around her grabbing her tight and close, he then got in to a fetal position protecting her from all the rocks.

Aisha: Neji!

Neji didn't say a word, he was holding her close and tight with his eyes close.

Lee: Guys!

Gui-sensei: Lee! Lets finish them and then look for Aisha and Neji.

Lee: Right!

Aisha heard a voice from far away calling out for her.

_Aisha._

_Aisha._

_Aisha!_

Neji: Aisha! Aisha!

Aisha woke up with a loud gasp, she sat down and looked at Neji in shock that they were alive, the fall was from a really high up place and it was almost impossible to survive.

Neji: I thought you were dead, you weren't breathing!

Aisha was staring at Neji still in shock.

_He's…Okay… _

Neji: Aisha? What's wro-

Neji was interrupted by her arms wrapped around him holding him close and tight. Neji just sat there, he then tapped her back, Aisha let go but Neji had his hands holding on to her arms. Aisha then began to cry.

Aisha: I thought we were going to die.

Neji: I know.

Aisha looked down and began to remember the day she confess to him and he didn't say a word, she started to feel upset again and tears began to gather in her eyes.

Neji: C'mon, we must catch up with Lee and Gui-sensei.

Neji let go of her and stood up, Aisha still looking down stood up and scream in pain, Neji looked at her and Aisha looked where it hurts to see that she had a kunai on her ankle, she then remembered the other guy stabbing her there.

Neji: Let me heal you.

Aisha: Don't touch me.

Neji: Just let me heal you.

Aisha stood up and began to walk but stumbling.

Aisha: We will look for Lee and Gui-sensei but don't you dare to talk to me.

Neij: Why? Just let me heal you, I wont let you walk like that.

Aisha: No.

Neji stood in front of her.

Neji: Or I heal you or I carry you, your choice.

Aishe: None.

Neji grab her wrist and pull her close to him, Aisha was going to slap him but he then grab her other hand they were so close to each other and Neji could see her green eyes holding on to the tears.

Aisha: Let go of me, damn it!

Neji: Not until I heal you.

Aisha: No!

Neji: I can do this all day.

Neji pin her down to the ground and started healing her by force. He needed to take out the kunai and knew it was going to hurt her, he then took one scroll that belong to him and told her to bite on it that it was going to hurt.

Neji: On the count of 3. 1…2…3!

Aisha whine and tears came out of her eyes.

Neji: Got it.

He then began to heal her, when he finish he stood up and grab on Aisha's arm placing it around the back of his neck, he then place his hand on her waist and they began to look for Lee and Gui-sensei.

While they look for them they weren't saying a word to each other.

Neji: So… Is your cold gone?

Aisha: You know I didn't have a cold, stop playing around and don't act stupid with me.

Neji: I was just asking!

Aisha: Well don't talk to me!

Neji Let go of her making her fall to the ground but he never thought that she was going to fall.

Neji: Damn it! I didn't mean to!

Neji tried to help her up when she finally was up he looked into her eyes.

Neji: Let's just do our best to get out of here, all right.

Aisha: Okay…

Few hours went by, it was around 9:00pm and they still haven't find Lee and Gui-sensei. Aisha wasn't as upset as before, Neji took good care of her, he warm her with his arms, took naps with her laying on his chest, took more care of her ankle, he didn't let her get up on even walk, and a lot of nice things he did for her.

Now they were asleep and they heard a voice and it was no other than Gui-sensei.

Aisha: Over here!

Gui-sensei: About time!

Lee: We were so worried! Are you guys all right?

Neji: Yeah, she can't walk.

Aisha: What happen to the other guys?

Gui-sensei: We took care of them, right Lee?

Lee: Yeah!

Gui-sensei: All right, lets head back!

Neji then carried Aisha bridal style and they head back to the village, Neji took her to the hospital and stayed there with her, Aisha fell asleep fast. Hours went by it was around 11pm, Neji saw her with her black hair down and beside her bed there was a small table with a little hair pin with the shape of a flower blossom. Neji looked at it and picked up.

_Now that I notice, she always wears this… _Neji thought.

Aisha: My mom left that for me…

Neji: Is nice I guess…

Aisha: Thanks, I never take it off and I'll never will. The only reason why I will take it off is when I lose faith…

Neji: I see…

_Is a matter of time till she takes it off… With everything that has been going on with her and… I guess me. _Neji thought.

Neji: I must go. I need to go to the academy with some friends. I'll see you around.

Neji stood up and walked towards her gave her the hair pin and smiled at her.

Neji: Good night.

Aisha was in shocked and blushing like hell, a small smile form on her lips. Now 12am and Aisha couldn't sleep, she had the urge to talk to Neji about her confession, she notice that he changed a little bit with her and she wanted to know what he felt. So Aisha took some crutches and left the hospital without anyone noticing.

Slowly she made it to the academy hoping that Neji would still be there, she walked through the halls looking for him and finally she heard some voices. She was about to knock on the door when she heard one of the boys say something about her.

_It has been a while since we don't pick on the blue freak! We should plan something._

_Hey, you better not say anything about her in front of Neji._

_Oh yeah Neji what sup with you and her always hanging out?_

Neji: Nothing is going on.

_Are you sure?_

_I think she has a crush on you._

_Hahaha ew. _All the boys said at the same time.

_So what do you think of her? Or her destiny?_

Neji: I don't think anything of her. She's just… _**a blue freak.**_

Aisha's eyes widen open to hear Neji say those words, she didn't care if the other boys say that but she did care when it came from Neji.

_Yeah she is._

Neji: Is getting late, we should go.

Then the door was open and the boys were right in front of Aisha with tears on her face. Neji open his eyes in shock.

_Oh hey is the blue freak! Looking for Neji?_

_I think she's crying._

_Haha._

Aisha: Is that what you think Neji?

_Hey blue freak! I'm talking to you!_

Aisha then punch the boy in the stomach making him fall on the floor.

Aisha: Answer me Neji. Is that what you think of me.

Neji didn't say a word he just looked down.

Aisha: I see.

She then began to stumble away and a boy grab her arm and turned her around.

_Hey! We are going tell on you! You can't hit our friend and then walk awa-_

Aisha then punched the boy in the face making her fly to the end of the hall. She then walked away crying silently.

To be continued…


End file.
